It is proposed to continue work along the lines specified in the report. Studies will be continued on conditions that produce the maximum inhibition of the overall reaction for both enzymes at the same time produce minimal inhibition of the two half reactions. Studies will be continued on UDPG-dehydrogenase to find conditions that will inhibit the overall reaction but not inhibit the first half reaction, since our failure to find conditions that will bring this about constitutes a major deficiency of the present work. Finally, really secure data on the effect of these concentrations of reagent on the subunit structure of the enzyme will be obtained, probably by equilibrium centrifugation.